Matsu Sakaki
Matsu Sakaki was a bushi of the Lion Clan. War of the Rich Frog In 1165 Sakaki was involved in the defense of the City of the Rich Frog during the War of the Rich Frog. She had the young Matsu Fumiyo under her command. Sakaki saw Fumiyo was fond of Akodo Sadahige, and she liked to embarras her friend talking about what Fumiyo felt toward the handsome young bushi. The March Begins, by Brian Yoon March to Shiro Moto The Lion Clan Champion Matsu Yoshino promised the Khan Moto Chagatai that he would march into the heart of the Unicorn lands. Sakaki would gladly give her life for the chance to prove the Lion's strength over these traitors Matsu Sakaki (Stronger Than Steel flavor) that assaulted the Imperial City in the Battle of Toshi Ranbo in 1169. When the march to Shiro Moto began this year the Lion generals intended to sweep past the Unicorn defenses and establish a foothold within their lands that would be ready when spring began. Sakaki and her unit was sent to the front lines. Lion's Pride Sakaki joined the Lion's Pride in 1169 under the command of Matsu Kenji. At the Heart of the Empire, by Brian Yoon Lion return to Toshi Ranbo The Phoenix had banished the Lion from the Imperial City after a riot with the Mantis. When the Dragon of Fire returned to Tengoku Kenji led a Lion force until Toshi Ranbo's gates. She did not intend to fight her way into the capitol, it was simply a political statement to assert the position of her Clan. Shiba Naoya, Captain of the Imperial Guard, could not stop them from entering the city without engaging in battle, which would ruin all that they had worked for. The Lion were allowed to enter the city. Shiro Matsu Sakaki was assigned to guard duty on Shiro Matsu. In 1170 she saw a Miya Herald with the back banner of Kitsuki Iweko, bringing news of her victory in the Celestial Tournament. A New Empire, Part II, by Rusty Priske, Brian Yoon, and Shawn Carman War of Honor Bayushi Saka and Bayushi Hikoko provoked a conflict Welcome Home (War of Honor flavor) with the Lion. War Encampment (War of Honor flavor) The Scorpion had attacked an Imperial ambassadorship caravan Imperial Ambassadorship (War of Honor flavor) near a Crane village, and the assailants had planted a dagger Border Village (War of Honor flavor) with the Matsu mon, as Sasaki knew later. Matsu Sakaki (War of Honor flavor) Saka considered Akodo Dosei a straight-laced buffoon who had no inkling what was really going on there. By the time he realized it, it would all be over. Bayushi Saka (War of Honor flavor) Matsu Fumiyo considered a blasphemy that a Lion's blade was found at the scene of a crime. A Samurai's Soul (War of Honor flavor) The Dragon revealed the truth, however, and the Scorpion were exposed. Akodo Dosei (War of Honor flavor) A Lion army was given an opportunity to avenge a debt of honor. Relentless Conviction (War of Honor flavor) The Phoenix meddled to stop the fight among both clans, Agasha Gifu (War of Honor flavor) as well as the Dragon. Togashi Chiko (War of Honor flavor) It was a dispute between two clans, with two more involved in a misguided attempt to mediate. Settling the Homeless (War of Honor flavor) Disagreements between the clans caused great chaos and discord, but the situation ultimately benefited the Imperial families in one way or another, Ramifications (War of Honor flavor) and they had permitted the war to begin, as they provided the Scorpion the planted item. Bayushi Hirose (War of Honor flavor) External Links * Matsu Sakaki (Stronger Than Steel) Category:Lion Clan Members